Everyone Has Problems
by GingerSlytherin666
Summary: A new girl arrives at Ouran and the infamous Host Club can't help but get involved when she picks up on Haruhi's secret. However little do they know that she's the one trying to use them. Will she succeed in reaching her goal of receiving a little family love or will it all go down the drain?
1. Prologue

Prologue

Azalea Merriman had always been more academically advanced than the other seventeen year olds in her class at school. She wasn't boastful about it but as she pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose after finishing the last of her homework, she couldn't help but sigh in boredom at how easy she found it. Then again, maybe that was why she was so eager when the school she had been attending in Italy offered her a transfer position in one of Japan's most prestigious schools. Azalea supposed that the change of scene and language would offer her more of a challenge, or at least a more interesting environment. She had researched the school she was to complete her education at and although the school itself reached all of her highest expectation, she was certain that the students of Ouran Academy would be snobby and pompous beyond belief. Of course, when she had mentioned that to her parents they simply shrugged it off and dismissed her. To be completely honest, Azalea didn't expect much from them as they were always preoccupied with running the family business, Merriman Ltd. Clearly running an International trading firm was more important than raising the daughter who was set to inherit it. For some reason, she couldn't bring herself to hold it against them though as she never felt that she had ever done anything of a high enough standard to earn their undivided attention.

The flight to Japan was long and boring as was her chauffer driven car journey to her accommodation in the foreign country. It was one of her family's many properties, bought for use during business trips that lasted anywhere between a week and three months. The house itself was one of many from a range of cities across the globe including Paris, Rome, Beijing, Hong Kong and Seoul, just to name a few. The house was decorated similarly to the main family home in London, not that she'd ever considered it much of a home, it had contemporary design with five bedrooms each with its own en-suite (not including the servants' quarters); the large garden was split into two, a traditional Japanese garden and a western style garden with a patio; the whole property was enclosed by a ten foot, brick wall with a security gate out front. It was only a fraction of the size of the London house and roughly the same size as the house she lived in when she was in Italy, however, the deafening silence of the building made it feel emptier and bigger somehow. The peace and quiet was the result of Azalea's request that the only staff to enter the house would be the cleaning staff and gardeners and only whilst she was at school or occupied elsewhere. There were only two exceptions to her request, the house butler, Teruo-san, and her maid who would be joining her at a later date, Mariella.

Due to the extensive hours she had spent travelling, Azalea resigned herself to her bedroom so she could get plenty sleep in the hopes of avoiding jet lag as she was set to attend her first day of school at Ouran Academy the following morning. Despite the early rise for school so soon after arriving in the country, she was anxious to go to school; learning, languages in particular, had always been something she enjoyed. After changing into a fresh set of pyjamas and climbing into the King sized bed, sleep was almost instant.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

''Class this is our newest student, Merriman Azalea.'' The middle aged teacher announced to her new class, so as she remembered the Japanese customs, she bowed respectfully. ''Would you like to introduce yourself?'' The teacher invited her to address the whole of class 2-A.

''My name's Azalea, I was born and raised in London but stayed with my mother's family in Sienna whilst I attended Pre-School and Middle School.'' She told them with another brief bow as she heeded the British nature to be polite whilst the teacher asked if anyone had any questions for her.

As it turned out, somebody did. An over-zealous blonde boy with violet eyes – Azalea guessed that either his mother or father must've been from a European country with colouring like that – raised his hand. ''Are you half Italian then?''

She wanted to face palm at that question, where did he think she got her dark hair, eyes and olive skin from; definitely not dreary England. However, in the interest of being polite and creating a good first impression, Azalea simply sighed and answered with a simple ''Yes.''.

A third question came from a shy girl who was sat near the front who asked why Azalea wasn't wearing the girls' uniform. With a well hidden smirk, she looked down at her outfit, she'd decided that the girl's uniform was too gross for words and decided to wear the boys' uniform trousers with a pair of flats and a fitted white blouse. ''I'm just not a dress-wearing kind of person.'' She explained.

The only other question came from a haughty looking girl sat by the window, rather rudely she blurted out her question at a rather high volume which raised a few eyebrows. ''If you're a transfer student, does this mean you're poor?''

With a blatant expression of disgust for such a rude question and the glare of having just been insulted, Azalea was curt with her response that she was the sole heir to the very wealthy International Trading firm, Merriman Ltd. and that it wasn't really any of her business. Thankfully, they were the only two questions so Azalea was shown an empty seat and sat down, glad to be out of the spotlight.

''Princess, your beauty can surely only be compared to the finest of roses!'' The over-zealous boy exclaimed as he rose a hand to reach under her chin and somehow managed to produce a fresh red rose out of mid air.

Resisting the urge to slap his hand away from her face, she jerked her head away from him and snapped ''Excuse me but I'd like to be able to pay attention in the lesson and you touching me without my consent is preventing me from doing so. Kindly leave me alone because, to be quite frank, I don't care for your bizarre antics.'' However, she was unprepared for the sulking that followed her response.

''My apologies for my friend's actions.'' Spoke the dark haired boy beside her wearing a pair of glasses much like her own.

''Excuse me, but who are you?''

''Ootori Kyoya, and my friend, whom you just upset, is called Souh Tamaki.'' He frowned as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, much like the way Azalea did. Consequently, this brought her attention to his grey eyes that shone of intelligence and cunning. This was not someone that Azalea planned on crossing any time soon.

''In all honesty, Ootori-kun, I am here only to learn. I have no interest in anything else.'' She lied. Of course she had other interests, impressing her parents being top of the list closely followed by enjoying her freedom away from tight-lipped family members. However, Azalea was definitely not about to discuss her family affairs with a perfect stranger.

Azalea watched as the other teen pasted a rather false, tough somewhat charming, smile on his face before opening his mouth to speak, ''You should loosen up more.'' He began, taking on a completely different persona with each syllable, ''Why don't you stop by music room three after school?'' At this, Tamaki looked up at her and nodded enthusiastically in agreement whilst muttering something along the lines of 'beauty shouldn't be wasted'.

At first, she was going to decline but then forced herself to consider it. Surely if she were to become friends, or acquaintance at least, with some rich heirs her mother and father might just be a little pleased enough with her to talk to her. ''Maybe.'' She smiled at the pair as if to say 'don't worry, I'll be there' then returned her attention to the lesson.

* * *

After school, Azalea made her way towards the music rooms but noticed that the third music room appeared to be abandoned. Originally, she thought that the two in her class had pulled a fast one on her, that was until she heard shrieks of laughter coming from inside. It was her curiosity that drove her to push open the heavy wood doors only to be greeted by bright lights, rose petals and seven students.

''Merriman-san, I see you managed to find your way here.'' The bespectacled boy greeted politely.

''What exactly is this place?''

This time it was the half-Japanese boy who spoke up, ''This, princess, is the Ouran Host Club! It is where we handsome men entertain beautiful princesses such as yourself who have way too much time on their hands. Just think of it as Ouran's playground for the rich and beautiful. So who would you like to be your host?'' Before Azalea could ask what was going on and what he was talking about, Tamaki continued, ''There's Morinozuka Takashi, the strong-silent type; Haninozuka Mitsukuni, the boy-lolita type; Hitachiin Hikaru and Kaoru, the mischievous types who are known for their forbidden brotherly love; you've already met Ootori Kyoya, the cool type; there's Fujioka Haruhi, the natural type; or perhaps you'd rather me, the princely type! So who's it to be?'' As he referred to each host in elaborate hand gestures that were quickly getting on Azalea's nerves.

''Excuse me?'' She asked, astonished that such a prestigious school would condone such a club.

Whilst contemplating the absurd surroundings she found herself in, Azalea took a moment to observe each of the seven hosts that stood before her. Having already encountered Kyoya and Tamaki, her attention found itself with the tall, stoic teen who had been introduced as Takashi. She assumed that he was a third year judging by his height but that wasn't what interested her about him. It was his deep grey eyes which captured her own, they seemed to speak volumes about his personality; that he was strong in a physical and emotional sense of the word, that he didn't talk much, and that he was very fond of the small blonde boy holding the bunny.

Initially, Azalea thought that the shorter boy, introduced as Mitsukuni, was far to young to be in such a group of friends but further observation of his big brown eyes she decided that he was much older and much smarter than his appearance let on. She would even go so far as to say that he may even be a third year along with the boy who looked at him with fondness and a sense of dutiful protectiveness.

As for the twins, Azalea decided that she wouldn't have had to have heard Tamaki's introduction of them to tell that they were trouble makers. Their smirks screamed of mischief, however, the one on the left seemed much more responsible and compassionate than his counter part.

Finally, there was the 'natural host', Haruhi. She was definitely a 'she' not a 'he' which easily showed in her somewhat feminine features and posture. She looked to be the same age as the twins, who were presumably first years, but her eyes looked rather like Azalea's own two orbs. It wasn't the colour that she drew the likeness from but from the look someone has in their eye when they read a lot and study extensively, their eyes seem to age from the knowledge they extract from the pages of the books.

Surprisingly, it was the more brash looking twin who was first to speak up, ''Who is she?'' he all but demanded in a whisper so pathetically loud that there hadn't been much point in him trying to whisper in the first place that was directed towards Kyoya.

Azalea, not being one to like letting other people talk for her, spoke over Kyoya before he cold answer, ''My name is Merriman Azalea, nice to meet you.''

''Aza-chan! Aza-chan! Come eat cake with me and Takashi!'' The Haninozuka heir leapt at her, grasping onto her arms. In any other situation, she would be less than happy about the imposing physical contact and the nickname but the mention of cake perked her ears up.

''Cake? Are you sure Haninozuka-san?''

''Yeah! And you can call me Hani,'' He grinned cheekily before dragging her towards a table and nodding towards his tall compatriot and added, ''You can call him Mori!'' He continued smiling as he handed over a slice of cake before eating from his own plate.

''Thank you very much, Hani-senpai, Mori-senpai.'' She smiled fondly as she took a bite of the strawberry cake. With such sweet and friendly actions from her two seniors, Azalea felt a bit bad about possibly having to use them to get her parents' attention. She knew of the Haninozuka and Morinozuka families and surely to be friends with the heirs would catch at least her father's attention. She hoped.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

''How was your day Miss?'' A familiar voice rang as Terou-san opened the front door to let Azalea inside.

''Mariella!'' She jumped at the thirty seven year old maid who'd been taking care of her since as long as she could remember. Almost like an Aunty.

''Hello Miss.'' The maid smiled as she embraced the teenager, ''How was your day? I'm sorry I wasn't here to see you off this morning.''

''I'm glad you're here. Although lunch at school was okay, I want some Ribollita, will you make some?''

''Of course, Miss.'' Mariella smiled as she led Azalea towards the massive kitchen-diner. Azalea took a seat at the dining table and watched as her maid set to work at the stove. After just over an hour, a steaming bowl of the delicious soup was placed in front of her.

''Thank you; and I'd like stuffed olives with blue cheese to take to school tomorrow as a snack.''

''Yes Miss.'' Mariella nodded as she went about tidying away the appliances she had used to cook dinner.

* * *

The second night in the house was much more relaxing than the first and Azalea figured that it was due to the more homely atmosphere created by food that she was used to. As she lay in bed, staring at her white painted ceiling, she thought back a few hours to when she had left the club room at it's closing time...

 _''Aza-chan, will you come to see us again tomorrow?'' Hani grinned as Azalea picked up her soft leather satchel from the floor._

 _''I don't know Hani-senpai, it's not really something I'm into. I'd sooner study if the libraries weren't so loud in this place.'' She had answered honestly but faltered when he saw the faint glimmer of sadness cross Mori's eyes and the tears about to spill from Hani's eyes. Azalea counted herself very fortunate that Haruhi chose that moment to intervene._

 _''I know what you mean, Merriman-san; but surely you can study at home?'' Haruhi smiled._

 _''Oh don't call me 'Merriman-san', please! That's how my butler addresses my parents when they visit the Japanese house; just call me Azalea.'' She groaned but continued with a carefully placed smirk in Haruhi's direction, ''But I'll tell you why I don't want to work at home if you tell me why there's a girl in a boys' host club.''_

 _''What are about, Haruhi's not a girl!'' Tamaki wailed in the background, jumping about and waving his arms around._

 _''She is.''_

 _''Is not!''_

 _''Oh shut up Tamaki-senpai, Azalea-senpai already knows.'' Haruhi snapped earning a humoured grin from the guest in question._

 _''Look, I don't actually care about why you're in this club, you don't owe me any kind of explanation. I don't study at home because it's not a home, it's a house. I suppose I just prefer the company and atmosphere in Italy.''_

 _''Aww, do you miss your parents Aza-chan?'' Hani chimed in with a very convincing tone of concern._

 _''No. I haven't lived with my parents since before pre-school. I lived with my grandparents, aunts and uncles on my mother's side of the family.'' Azalea replied bluntly and void of emotion which she noticed seemed to catch Kyoya's attention. She noticed a smirk spread across his face for a few seconds and a flash of emotion through his eyes as if he were impressed and had already known it._

 _''Since you know Haruhi's secret, and you would like some place to study, why don't you use the spare room that leads off this one and in return you keep your silence.'' Kyoya suggested as he adjusted his glasses, and although he didn't say it out loud, Azalea could almost hear him add 'or else'._

 _''That's a very generous offer Ootori-kun; one I will kindly accept.'' She had only half turned to leave when she stopped beside the twins, ''I guess I will be seeing you tomorrow after all Hani-senpai.''_

As Azalea rolled over in her bed, she fell asleep with faint traces of a smile on her face. One that she would late conclude to be result of maybe being able to impress her parents.

* * *

The next morning, Mariella was waiting for her and produced an air lock snack container of the olives and cheese that she'd been promised before saying goodbye and taking a seat in the back of her car and making her way to school. As she sat back against the soft leather of the car seat, Azalea contemplated whether or not she were actually capable of using these host club members for her own ploy but before she could come to a conclusion, the door was being opened to her outside the school.

''I'll contact you when I wish to leave, Teruo-san.''

''Of course, Miss.'' He bowed as he climbed back into the drivers seat and left. Leaving Azalea to shake herself from her thoughts and make her way to class, which unsurprisingly was filled with more of Tamaki's wild antics, much to her annoyance.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry this one's so short but feel free to let me know what you think of the story and who you think Azalea's gonna end up with. I've got a basic plot but any suggestions you guys make might help me embellish it :)**

 **Advice is greatly accepted and I wanted to thank leena1445 for the review about my OC coming off as a Mary Sue, I'm working on it, I promise :)**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

''Afternoon guys.'' Azalea nodded as she walked through the doors of the host club, pasting a smile across her face.

''Hi Azalea-senpai.'' Haruhi greeted with a sullen frown.

''What's wrong?''

''The host club is having a party and I have to learn how to dance.''

''It can't be that bad, I'm sure you'll pick it up dead easy.'' Azalea smiled and patted her shoulder in the hopes that she might be able to offer some comfort for she remembered when her parents had hired an instructor to teach her to dance. The lessons were so awful and she remembered running to Mariella and crying about how strict her instructor was.

''On another note, can you point me towards the room I'm supposed to be using to study in?'' She asked whilst trying not to seem too insensitive.

''This way Merriman-san.'' A familiar voice sounded behind her and she turned to see Kyoya stood there, notebook in hand as per usual. After a violent glare from Azalea, he corrected himself with a smirk and showed her the room addressing as 'Azalea-san'.

Surprisingly for Azalea, the hour or so that she spent in the little room with the couch and the coffee table/make-shift desk was turned out to be rather productive. Her essays were completed easily with the background noise of the ongoing club, it reminded her more of the hectic and busy atmosphere of her grandparent's home. So as she dug into the stuffed green olives and the little cubes of blue cheese, she smiled whilst reading through and annotating pages in a Japanese history book.

She only left the small haven that she had created for herself when she heard the last of the guests leave and the twins trying to reassure Haruhi that she'd get the hang of the waltz soon enough. After packing away her books she picked up the half empty tub she'd been eating from and strolled into the main room where she was greeted by the sight of all seven hosts. Hani and Mori were eating cake together; Kyoya was scribbling furiously in his notebook; Tamaki was in his emo corner for a reason that she didn't care about; and Hikaru and Kaoru were hanging over Haruhi's shoulders.

''How was the dancing lesson?'' She smiled and held out her beloved snack for Haruhi to take some.

''I'm terrible at dancing.'' She moped as she took an olive, ''Thanks senpai.'' She smiled and took a bite. The smile that spread across her face as she bit into it seemed to make her glow in an almost comical sense. ''This tastes amazing!''

Allowing a laugh escape her lips, Azalea offered up the olives for Haruhi to take as many as she pleased. ''I'm glad you like it, it's one of my favourite snacks.'' She grinned popping a cube of the blue cheese into her mouth.

''So how did you know that I'm a girl?''

''Easy, you look very feminine; your eyes are more round, your jaw bone's a little more pointed, and you hold yourself with a more effeminate posture.'' She commented with a knowing smile.

''Oh.'' Her lips formed an 'O' shape as she though about what her senpai had said.

''Are you coming to the party Azalea-senpai?'' The more brash looking twin asked her, she guessed that it was probably Hikaru.

''I don't know, parties aren't really my kind of thing.''

''You said that about the club yesterday.'' The same twin complained, sticking out his lower lip.

''Yeah, is there actually anything that is 'your kind of thing'?'' The other twin added.

''Um,'' Azalea thought for a moment, ''studying, reading, I guess I just like to learn things more than have fun.''

''If you come to the party they'll be strawberry cake!'' Hani grinned from his seat constructed from Mori's shoulders. At the mention of cake Azalea was in half a mind to change her mind and tell them that she would definitely attend but there was still one thing niggling at her.

''Does this mean I have to wear a dress?'' She asked. The look of triumph was visible on Hani's face as he nodded. ''Maybe. When is it?''

''Tomorrow evening.'' Kyoya answered absently as he continued making notes in that black notebook of his.

* * *

Dresses weren't something Azalea found herself wanting to wear everyday, especially yellow ones, but it wasn't like she was entirely against them. She just didn't like shopping for them which explained why there wasn't a single dress, jacket or pair of jeans in her wardrobe that was newer than six months.

After much deliberation, and friendly input from Mariella, she picked out a dress she had bought in Milan on one of her cousin's holidays. It was a raspberry pink colour with short sleeves that barely covered her shoulders and a red flower accessory that attached itself to the middle of the sweetheart neckline. The soft fabric fell straight down to her knees allowing for enough bare skin for the colour of the dress to compliment it, but not enough for it to be seen as indecent. Luckily for her, Azalea's cousin Rosa had insisted that she buy the matching shoes.

Hair and jewellery was harder to sort out given that she didn't own anything other that the emerald studs she wore daily and her watch. However, Azalea did manage to hunt down a pearl set that her mother had left behind after a stay there several years ago. And after a few prompts and nudges from Mariella, Azalea caved and let her maid draw her hair back in a fancy side pony tail, letting her thick curls fall in front of her.

The party itself was exactly what she had expected it to be. It was over the top, extravagant and was very noisy. So for the majority of the party, Azalea spent her time stood against a wall and nibbling on a slice of the promised strawberry cake. Until she heard the unmistakeable voice of Ootori Kyoya. ''Not dancing?''

''No.''

''Why ever not? Surely you are able to.'' He enquired as if he were looking for weaknesses that could later be used against her.

''Of course I can dance.''

''Well then, care for a dance princess?'' Azalea watched as he pasted his host smile on his face and offered his hand in a polite bow. She wanted to reject him but she knew that it would embarrass him to be rejected a dance in such a public event. After a moment or two of consideration, she put the now empty plate on the table and took his hand.

What surprised her most was just how delicately Kyoya led her around the dance floor. From what Azalea had seen of Kyoya's personality, she had assumed that he'd be more calculating in his movements but they seemed much more natural. As she danced with her classmate, she couldn't help but compare it to her previous experiences. Usually, when she had been dressed up and dragged out to events with her parents they would have her dance with the sons of her father's business partners and tell her to be polite. It was a new experience for her to be dancing with someone without having been nudged into it by the hand of her mother or father.

When the song finished and Kyoya released her waist he was greeted by a ghost of a smile on his dance partner's face as she nodded politely towards him and left him to dance with yet another of his designators.

Azalea found her way outside to get some fresh air and peace and quiet away from the screaming fangirls. After just a few moments she was joined by the rest of the party goers as they gathered to watch the girl who had gotten the host club so hyped up earlier in the day dance with her fiancé. They danced beautifully and it was later announced that the female had won a kiss from Haruhi which made Azalea chuckle internally especially when that idiot Tamaki pushed her forward so instead of a kiss on the cheek, it was an actual kiss on the lips.

Although the evening hadn't been entirely boring, she still found immense relief in the announcement that the evening had finished; of course when Tamaki had announced it, it was far more dramatic and over exaggerated. She'd found Haruhi before she left and was sure to tell her that her dancing had been brilliant and that she should be proud of herself.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know who you want Azalea to end up with, it's not 100% decided yet ;)**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter four

 **I just wanted to let you know first off that I'll be opening a poll as to who you'd like to see Azalea end up with, there are only really two probable pairings but I'll give you guys the option to choose whoever. It will close after the next chapter is posted so get in there quick! :)**

 **Your input is much appreciated ;)**

The following days had been less hectic than at the dance but not much studying went on in the little room that Azalea was using due to the commotion that the hosts were making. At first she couldn't understand why there was so much racket as the club was closed but when she heard the twins mention the physical exams, she couldn't help but chuckle.

''Of course.'' She muttered under her breath and held back another chuckle as she gathered her things and walked out into the main room where she saw the hosts gathered around a giant white board and Haruhi looking indifferent.

Walking up to stand behind Kyoya, Azalea motioned towards Tamaki, ''What's up with him?'' She asked.

''With the physical exams coming up and the whole school thinking that Haruhi is a girl, Tamaki has become somewhat stressed.''

''So I see.'' She shook her head but when she looked up on his face she noticed a twitch on the corner of his lips, plucking his mouth into a smirk.

''You have a plan, don't you Ootori-san?'' Azalea asked curiously.

''That would be telling wouldn't it?'' He smirked.

''I suppose.'' She nodded. She had to admit, it was rather entertaining to watch Tamaki get so flustered over everything.

''Aza-chan! Come have cake with me.'' Hani called over to her before latching himself onto her.

''Sure, I'd love to Hani-senpai.'' Azalea smiled as she obeyed the law of the universe that the adorable third year got everything he wanted.

''How's your homework Aza-chan?'' Hani asked sweetly between mouthfuls of strawberry cake.

''Fine, thank you, it's different to what I was used to in Italy but I'm adjusting well I think.''

''What was your old school like?''

'' The school was a tad smaller than here and I suppose social standing and wealth were a bit of a big deal, although not as bad as here though.'' She admitted, ''The lessons are the main difference; Science and Maths are still pretty much the same but the humanities like Geography and History have a completely different focus, and the languages taught here are different. I had figured that would be the case but it's surprising to realise just how little I know about Japanese history and geography. Though I count myself lucky that my parents decided I should be raised learning the languages of the countries that our company operates in, otherwise I think I'd struggle a whole lot more.'' Azalea explained before taking a small amount of cake on her fork.

''If you're struggling with History and Geography Takashi can help you! He's really good at it!'' Hani offered whilst devouring a second slice of cake.

''Ah.'' Came Mori's simple response letting Azalea know that he would help, that it wasn't just Hani's idea that he would go along with.

''Thank you both, I'll keep it in mind.'' She smiled and enjoyed the brief silence until the twins decided to chime in.

''So how many languages do you speak then senpai?'' One of them spoke up, she guessed Hikaru judging by his tone of voice but didn't want to say anything just in case.

Resting her fork politely on her now empty plate, Azalea turned to the redhead, ''I can speak six languages fluently as well as a few basic words in other languages.''

''Wow! That's amazing Azalea-senpai!'' Haruhi exclaimed as she came over to listen, ''Which ones?''

''English, Italian and Japanese, obviously, as well as French, Spanish and German.''

''That is rather impressive.'' Kyoya mentioned between sentences in is notebook. The fact that his eyes never left the page made Azalea curious as to what he could possibly be writing in there.

However, she decided not to pry, instead opting for a less impolite response albeit slightly sarcastic, ''I'm pleased I impress you.''

''You can really speak all of those languages?'' The other twin (Kaoru?) asked.

''Of course, I'm no liar.''

''Prove it.'' The first one snapped.

With a look of irritation in her face, Azalea spoke, ''Pourquoi devrais-je me prouver à vous? No soy un mentiroso. Auf jeden Fall, Was soll ich sagen?'' [ _the first sentence is French, the second is Spanish, the third is German; this translates into English as '_ _Why should I have to prove myself to you? I'm not a liar. In any case, what should I say?'_ ]

The look of astonishment on his face was enough to tug the corners of her lips upwards in a smirk. ''What did you say?''

''So I take it you believe me now?'' She snapped.

''Yeah, I s'pose.'' He grumbled in a low and quiet voice causing her smirk to resurface momentarily.

''Well, on that note, I'll be off. Thank you once again for the delicious cake Hani-senpai and for your offer of help.'' She smiled and wandered towards the door of the music room before turning back with a grin and adding, ''See you tomorrow for the physical exams.''

* * *

Azalea's surprise and amusement were unparalleled when she witnessed Tamaki's great plan to hide Haruhi's secret by wearing a wig and pretending to be her. Of course, she found it unsurprising that the twins seemed to have been in on it as they both truly seemed to enjoy making the blonde look like an idiot. She found herself giving them credit though, as Tamaki did try and the twins' pranks were flawless when it came to irritating their senpai.

She was a little less surprised by Kyoya's arrangement for Haruhi as he never came across as the sort of person who would leave matters to neither chance or his classmate. Azalea thought it rather nice of him that he would help Haruhi at all, although she was sure it was only a matter of retaining the money the certain brunette brought in as a host.

Her own examination was boring and she really didn't understand their worth. Things like weight never mattered in her old school and she didn't see why it should. So what if she wasn't light as a feather and thin as a rake, surely school was about learning and mental capacity should be the only thing that the school should concern itself with. Then again, Azalea had to remind herself that it was a different culture and being foreign, she had absolutely no right to be critical about it.

After the examination, the Italian student found herself laughing in the third music room with the hosts, cake in hand, as they recalled Tamaki's failed cosplay and the incedident with the doctor who had been looking for his daughter.

 **A/N: So, this is chapter four! I hope you're enjoying it so far, I know I've hardly set up a regular updating rhythm and I don't really want to at risk of disappointing you guys. So let me know if your interested in Mori's possible tutoring sessions or if you'd prefer some more scenes of a particularly crafty and scheming second year. ;)**

 **Please review; all comments are welcome, criticism, suggestions whatever you like.**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter five

''A letter arrived for you in the post today, Miss.'' Mariella informed Azalea as she walked through the front doors of her house after school.

''Thank you Mariella, would you hold onto it for a brief moment whilst I change out of my uniform?'' She sighed, exhausted from the endless nightmare of school; not only had the host club been more 'enthusiastic' that day, but she'd had a test as well and she only got an 84 in history, bellow her usual 95+ standards.

It had been a long day.

After turning on her radio full volume and hanging her uniform back up in her wardrobe, Azalea resisted the temptation to change straight into her pyjamas, instead she picked out a pair of leggings, a plain grey t-shirt and an oversized cream cardigan that her grandmother had knitted her. However, whilst she was enjoying her playlist and tying her hair back out of her face, she didn't hear the door.

Needless to say, Azalea had a big shock when she found the entire host club in the main living room of her house. ''What are you doing in my house?!''

''Well, we have to make sure that our dear friend lives in a lovely home full of happiness and joy!'' Tamaki declared as he flung his arms outwards in directions that Azalea hadn't even considered possible.

''My house is fine.'' She almost scowled as she stood in front of the couches where they had made themselves at home.

''For the record, they dragged me into this, I'm supposed to be cooking dinner.'' Haruhi piped in awkwardly, it was clear that she fet uncomfortable, whether that was because she felt like an uninvited guest or because Tamaki and the twins were hanging onto her was unclear.

''I don't doubt that Haruhi. Look guys, I understand that we've become something like friends over the past month but that doesn't give you the right to barge into my home!'' She scolded, her cheeks reddening with anger.

''But Aza-chan, we brought cake!'' Hani smiled as he leaped up from where he sat on an armchair to latch onto Azalea's left arm.

''Cake huh?'' By now they were all well aware of how much of pushover Azalea could be when cake was in the situation.

''Yep.'' He smiled sweetly as her anger mellowed out into something a little more serene.

''Miss, I'm sorry if I shouldn't have let them in, these are you friends from school aren't they?'' Mariella apologised as she stood in the door way, still holding the letter.

''It's fine, don't fuss over it. However, since you're here, would you mind cutting Hani's cake and sharing it between the eight of us?''

''Of course Miss; and what would you like me to do with the letter'' Mariella nodded with a smile.

''Pass it here, I'll look at it quickly now.'' Azalea decided as she took the envelope from her maid's hands before Mariella left to go to the kitchen.

''You're very friendly with your maid.'' Kyoya observed sounding slightly disapproving.

''Mariella has been working for my family for years, she's the one who's been taking care of me since I was small.'' Azalea explained as she took a seat in the nearest vacant chair.

''I see.''

''Azalea-senpai! Aren't you going to be a proper host? Why are you reading your post when you have guests to care for?'' Hikaru asked with a cocky tone.

''Don't start Hikaru, I didn't invite you so I don't feel obliged to act as a 'proper host' as you put it.'' Azalea snapped but internally cheering at the look of shock on the twins faces indicating that she'd finally got them the right way round.

Unfortunately, her moment of victory and celebration was short lived when she began to read the letter. It had the Merriman Ltd. logo on the paper, which was never a good sign. Her internal despair must've shown on her face because she soon found Hani offering her Usa-chan.

''No thank you Hani-senpai, I'm okay.'' She brushed it off and looked back down at the letter in her hands.

After reading the final words, Azalea folded the note paper and put it back in the envelope and looked up at the faces of the seven hosts sat before her. Before her brain decided whether or not the content of the letter was a good thing or a bad thing she opened her mouth to speak, ''Would you excuse me for a moment?'' She asked rhetorically as she stood to leave the room.

Mariella walked past her as she left the room but before she could say anything Azalea shook her head to signal that she wasn't to worry and carried on until she found herself leaning against the wall in the corridor. Closing her eyes, she breathed deeply, hoping that it would help clear her mind.

''This is good, right?'' She whispered to herself, trying to make it sound convincing although it wasn't working.

''Azalea-san.'' A deep honey-like voice grumbled from beside her.

''Hi Mori-senpai, can I help you with something?'' She asked, plastering a smile on her face.

He placed one of his hands on her shoulder in a comforting gesture with the silent question as to what was going on but without any pressure for her to answer him.

''My parents are travelling here on business in a few weeks. They want to talk to me.'' Azalea explained. Usually, her parents made a point of not spending too much time around her so if they want to speak to her, something was up. She just hoped that whatever the reason was, it was good.

''The others are worried.'' Mori mentioned as Azalea prepared herself to re-enter the living room.

''Thank you senpai.'' Azalea smiled before walking back in and taking her seat.

''Is everything okay Aza-chan?'' Hani asked looking worried.

''Everything's fine Hani-senpai, I've just had a long day, enjoy your cake.''

She sat back and ate her cake, she made polite conversation and pretended like nothing had happened. When everyone was leaving, Mori held back wanting to check on Azalea but she just continued to smile.

As he was about to leave Azalea stopped him, ''I was wondering if you could help me with my history, my grades are a bit low and there's a lot I don't understand.''

''Of course.'' He looked down at her compassionately and placed his hand on the crown of her head.

''Thank you.''

* * *

 **A/N: So, I know it's been a while so I feel I owe you something. I know that this hasn't been the most well structured fanfiction in the world and my chapters haven't been very long but I'm hoping to improve through practice.**

 **As always, any and all pieces of advice or criticisms are very welcome ;)**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter six

It had only been a few days since Azalea received the letter from her parents in the post but she didn't allow it to get her down. In all honesty, she was too busy with her school work for her humanities; and true to Mori's word, he was happy to tutor her.

''Thanks for this Mori-senpai.'' She smiled as she looked up from her notes to see Mori's face looking on at her from across the table. However, it was the twitch of the corners of his lips suggesting a smile that made her heart drop. He seemed so genuine and caring which only riled up a sensation of guilt in her gut over her initial intentions towards the Host Club and it's members.

She hadn't mentioned anything about her relationship with her parents to the hosts except on that one occasion with Mori when she received that letter and she was almost certain that even with Kyoya's extensive research, nobody was any the wiser as to her earlier intentions. However, as time had passed, Azalea became more relaxed and comfortable around the host and seeked a real friendship with the guys and Haruhi. At the time she thought that she could simply move past her plans of manipulation but now she felt that horrid sense of guilt regularly, especially when they smiled at her or complimented her, and it always seemed to hurt more when Mori-senpai was involved.

Azalea looked down again towards her notebook and brushed away a single tear that threatened to fall but didn't realise that Mori noticed and was quickly becoming concerned about her yet didn't want to say a word for fear of upsetting her further. It was only after staring at her notes for a while that she realised she was finished.

Regaining her natural smile she looked up again only this time Mori was looking down at his watch, when Azalea looked up at the clock on the mantle she was shocked at the time. It was nearly seven o'clock and neither of them had eaten and dinner. ''I'm sorry I've kept you so long senpai,'' Azalea began as she racked her brain for something to do to apologise properly, ''Would you like to stay for dinner since it's already seven and it will take you a while to get home?''

''Thank you, that would be nice.'' Mori responded with a slight twitch of his facial muscled which Azalea understood to be his equivalent of a brief smile; however she also noted that by his usual standards, a simple 'ah' would have sufficed.

''I believe Mariella is cooking only Italian food this evening, is that okay?''

''That's perfectly fine.''

* * *

''This evening I've prepared a selection of different foods for you.'' Mariella smiled as she gestured to each of the plates on the table as she named them, ''There is Lemon Linguine with Spinach and Crispy Prosciutto, Caesar salad, Cheesy Garlic Bread, Pesto Ravioli with Chicken, Creamy Fettuccine Alfredo, Antipasto Pasta Salad, Aubergine baked with Parmesan, Mozatto Salad and finally, Bruschetta with Pesto and Tomatoes. Please, enjoy.'' She finished then left quietly after a nodded dismissal from Azalea.

''Tuck in, it's good! Mariella is the best cook I've ever known, especially when she's cooking food from home.'' Azalea beamed proudly as she scooped samples of each dish onto Mori's plate before loading up her own. With a nod of thanks from Mori, they both picked up their knives and forks and began to eat.

Although the meal was mostly eaten in silence, it was anything but uncomfortable. Azalea had grown to find Mori's silence reassuring rather than and awkward silence that needed to be filled. The meal did not need to be accompanied by trivial conversations over school and business and even after they had finished eating, the silence continued until Mariella re-entered to take away the empty plates and heaps of leftovers.

''Will Morinozuka-san be taking away some leftovers Miss?''

''If he wishes to, but pack it up anyway, there's no point in wasting your cooking.'' She answered before addressing Mori. ''Would you like to take some home with you senpai? There's plenty left and I most likely would end up having to throw some of it away since I won't be able to use all of it to make lunches.''

''Are you sure?''

''Really, you'll be doing me a favour and I'd rather it be enjoyed than thrown out.''

''Thank you then, Azalea-san.''

''Just Azalea's fine.'' She told him.

* * *

Walking into school the next day, Azalea found herself feeling a little more confident with her studies but had woken up with a strange feeling in her gut. She'd felt warm, but not uncomfortably so, and felt like a hundred butterflies were fluttering about in her stomach. She brushed it off as indigestion from eating too much for dinner before going to bed.

 **A/N: I know I've not updated this story in forever and I would like to apologise profusely and again for such a short chapter. I've got another chapter planned out and ready to type up providing I can stay awake long enough to write it in light of the last three weeks where I haven't had a single decent night's sleep and have been dead on my feet in all of my classes.**

 **Sorry I've got such dire excuses but as always, feel free to comment, critique or ask me anything you like :)**


End file.
